Shadows Lurking
by hufflepuffsareluff
Summary: Nearly nine years after the defeat of Voldemort, it seems the world can live at peace. Based on characters played in the RPG Evinco on GreatestJournal spoilers through Book 5, then AU after that.


Lady Finch-Fletchley was almost too preoccupied to remember that it was Christmas Eve. Preparations were under way for a ball to celebrate New Year's, and, at present, she was speaking with the caterers over the telephone.

"No, no, no. There cannot be any peanuts in the roast nuts mix. My son is allergic. There cannot be even a hint of peanuts." She paused listening to the caterer on the other line. "Then we won't have any roast nuts. Just give me a platter of other appetizers, ones that have no peanuts in them. Some more of the Brie will be fine, along with grapes." She smiled up at her husband as he stepped into the doorframe with a lopsided grin. "Yes, I know that it will cost more, but I tend to think that my son's life is worth whatever it may cost, don't you? Alright. Thank you." And she replaced the receiver with a click, smiling as her husband came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"I haven't seen you like this since the summer before our wedding, Sal," Justin Finch-Fletchley murmured, kissing the side of her neck. Sally laughed gently.

"Well, I don't usually plan parties this big. _Everyone_ is going to be there," Sally pointed out, and Justin smiled.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. I'm not sure that it's entirely wise to invite the Potters, the Weasleys _and_ the Smiths. You know Zach and Harry and his friends have never gotten along." Justin took his arms from around her waist and reached into his back pocket where he had the list of accepted invitations. "And I'm also worried about inviting Su Li. Isn't she the one who got Theodore Nott acquitted all those years ago?"

Sally sighed and took the list from Justin. "So many of these invites are just for appearances—like Su Li. Even though I'm certain that we've effectively banned all journalists from the ball, anything that involves Harry Potter will attract a healthy amount of media attention, and the newspapers are bound to complain if certain people are not invited. Hence we have powerful lawyers like Su Li, ministry officials like Blaise Zabini, and war heroes like Severus Snape." She paused for breath and Justin started to speak up, but Sally cut him off, wanting to finish her explanation before the reasoning fled her mind. "And before you ask why I invited Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione…and everyone else who might not get along with someone else at the party—remember that these are our friends, and we're celebrating with them."

Now Justin laughed loudly, pulling Sally into a tight hug. "You've thought of everything, haven't you?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "And before you answer that, shouldn't you come downstairs and celebrate Christmas Eve with your children?"

Sally's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "It's Christmas Eve! I completely forgot!" She struggled in vain to get out of Justin's grip. "Oh, we have so much to do! There will be people, and…and gifts and lights and fairies and…" She was cut off when Justin planted a firm kiss on her mouth.

"And Morgan and Susan are waiting for us downstairs," he finished for her. Sally smiled and let herself be led down into the parlor, where their four-year-old son and two-year-old daughter were waiting with the House Elves.

* * *

In the eight-and-a-half years since the defeat of the Dark Lord, Su Li had made quite a name for herself. As soon as she had finished at Hogwarts (with nearly perfect NEWT scores), Li began studying magical law and legal proceedings, finishing the program and becoming a lawyer in less than two years' time. Since then, she had defended many "known" Death Eaters and received far more acquittals than most felt she deserved. The most famous and, she felt, her greatest achievement, had been the acquittal of Theodore Nott five years prior. Theodore Nott—a known murderer. Theodore Nott—who bore a faded Dark Mark on his arm.

Theodore Nott—who was currently using too much hot water in their shower.

It had all been for him, really, Li reflected with a cool sort of amusement, hanging an ornament on their Christmas tree. When the Dark Lord fell at the end of her seventh year, Li's first reaction was relief that she'd never expressed her opinion on the matter to more than a select group of people. Her next thought was that Theodore would likely be going to prison and that she must find a way to stop that from happening.

So she studied. She threw herself into her studies and learned everything she could about law, loopholes in the law, and any possible way that she could save Theodore from spending the rest of his life in prison. And finally, when the time was right, she became his lawyer. And they won.

The victory had, in fact, come the day after Christmas, five years prior. They were celebrating more than the holiday tonight; they were celebrating freedom.

Theodore finally emerged from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and Li smiled at him. "One of these days, you'll single-handedly cause a drought in some third world country," she quipped. Theodore smirked at her.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. Li walked over to him and let his arms go around her waist, not minding in the least that his hair was still dripping on her.

"Not at all," she answered. The towel fell to the floor.

* * *

It would hardly be fair to call a family by the surname Weasley and not expect them to have far more children than was at all practical. Case in point: George and Katie Weasley, and their ever-growing brood. It began about six months before the fall of Voldemort when Katie announced that she was pregnant. She and George managed to pull off a fly-by-night elopement and, in September of 1998, the twins—Ronald and Harry—were born. A year later came Molly, then Fred, then Arthur, then Ginevra. Now Katie was expecting their seventh child, due any day, and George was very concerned for her well-being.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked as she came downstairs on Christmas Eve, carrying a sobbing Arthur on her enormous stomach. George was sitting on their plump living room couch with Molly on one knee and Ginevra on the other. Fred was holding onto his mother's hand and Ronald and Harry were both sitting in front of the tree, whispering mischievously.

"I'm _fine_," Katie promised. Arthur had stopped crying upon seeing the tree and was now trying desperately to get out of his mother's arms. "Orla said I would be just fine to have Christmas at home, even if I am about ready to pop." She let Arthur down, and the three-year-old promptly ran to the tree and grabbed for the nearest present (which was, in fact, a gift for Molly). George smiled at his wife.

"I'm a little worried is all," he told her, setting Molly and Ginevra onto the floor, where they both made their way over to the tree. "Do you still think you'll be able to go to the ball next week?"

Katie waddled over to George and kissed him on the cheek. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

"So now we know how we're going to spend Christmas…how do you propose we spend New Year's?"

Li looked smiled up at Theodore from where she lay, her head resting on his bare chest. "In like manner?" she suggested, but then frowned. "Oh. Wait."

"What is it?"

Li sat up, not bothering to cover herself with one of the blankets they'd haphazardly pulled from behind the couch. "A ball."

"A ball? When?"

"New Year's Eve. The Finch-Fletchleys are throwing it. Apparently, anyone who is anyone will be there."

Theodore was frowning now, too. "And they invited you."

Li nodded miserably. "It's happened since you were acquitted, you know. Everyone wants me to be at their social functions, and if I don't show up to one, the papers hiss at me the next morning." She gestured wordlessly to a stack of old newspapers that she had been tearing up and using for kindling in their fireplace. "By the gods, I hate reporters."

"So don't go." Theodore sat up and pulled her close, speaking into her temple. "Who cares what the papers say?"

Li gave him a half-smile. "I walk a fine line already between being allowed a normal life and being completely blacklisted. At least _one_ of us should be able to show her face in public." She turned and met Theodore's lips in a brief kiss. "It's just a ball. I'll even leave early so that we can celebrate the coming of 2006 together."

Theodore's hands crept down to her waist. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**A/N**: It wouldn't go away. I tried to kill it and it wouldn't go away. But here it is. What if Evinco had ended happily ever after and it was now almost 2006?

All of these characters are J.K. Rowling's invention, played by people who are either me or not me in the wonderful game "Evinco" on GreatestJournal. And there's more where that came from, so don't touch that dial!


End file.
